Azul
by Amelie Polain
Summary: Fanfic traduzida. Como pode uma cor afetar tanto uma pessoa?


**Espero que gostem *.***

**Azul**

**AVISO LEGAL:** Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e esta fanfic pertence a mexicana Asuka. Apenas traduzi : u/570173/Asuka-Sohryu-Langley

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Azul ... Eu nunca pensei que uma cor me faz sentir tantas coisas, começou como algo imperceptível quando ele deixou de treinar por mais de dois anos com Jiraiya-sama. Naquela época, eu costumava olhar para o céu e se perguntando se ele estaria olhando para o céu mesmo que eu.

Às vezes, após o treinamento com Tsunade-sama, sentei-me no banco do rio em um dia ensolarado e fiquei surpreso ao ver que reflete o azul ... enquanto eu estava decepcionado porque, mesmo que o azul era a mesma vitalidade que o seu olhos refletidos. Às vezes inspirado, jogou uma flor no rio, esperando por ele e de alguma forma, saber que você pensava dele, e ele ainda não estava ferido perguntou, seus olhos seguem o céu azul refletindo. Em outras vezes, à noite, olhando para o céu estrelado, lembrado como as estrelas foram refletidas nessas safiras como pura na última noite que nos conhecemos, era apenas a clareza com que refletia que, às vezes eu me perguntava se o céu tinha olhos.

Isso foi dois anos e meio, apenas um dia antes de voltar, para assistir ao pôr do sol inquieto coisa que me aconteceu: Eu assisti o céu azul, quando de repente vi isso começou a ser tingido de vermelho, senti um arrepio na minha volta para ver como o vermelho do pôr do sol deu lugar à escuridão da noite, mas a lua e as nuvens eram vermelhos, só então minha professora me apoiou o lado, olhando para o mesmo céu Eu fiz uma careta enquanto

-Sakura

- Shishou Hai?

"Há algo que eu quero que se lembrem, mas o céu azul é tingido escarlate, ou mesmo tentar INGESTÃO noite negra, sempre há esperança de que na manhã seguinte ainda mais azuis, nuvens cinzentas mesmo quando tentam, para lembrar que quando se afastam, o céu é mais azul do que nunca.

-Arigatou Shishou

No dia seguinte ele voltou, quando vi as costas, eu não podia acreditar, mas foi o suficiente para convencer-me um olhar que era só uma pessoa pode ser tão transparentes olhos azuis, aqueles olhos só poderiam ter aquela centelha que a viu Que alegria a alma. Esta centelha que eu tenho tanto medo de perder na escuridão da noite, ou nos olhos do escarlate Kyubi, se eu confessar, quando eu vi seus olhos escarlate me assustou o pensamento de que ele nunca iria ver essas safiras que eu amo, mas quando ele recobrou a consciência e viu-me com aqueles olhos, confesso que chorei de alegria.

E assim nos meus olhos surgiu um dos melhores shinobis de Konoha, que visa proteger poder, vingança e nunca realmente me machuca vê-la sorrir eclipsado por nuvens de vingança, e agora que sua mestre está morto, morto pela mesma organização que ameaça tirá-lo para sempre, eu não levo o mesmo destino que Kurenai-sensei, é que eu acho que o meu seria pior, porque ela sempre teve de Asuma-sensei, mas eu não teria nada ... Me desculpe, eu não viver pewro arrependido do que eu fiz, mas com isso, eu sei que posso perder ...

-Naruto

- Eto ... se Sakura-chan?

Esforce-tanto na sua formação, mas não acho que o que eu tenho a dizer ...

-Arigatou Sakura-chan, mas é bom fazer estes muito vermelho?

Bem, é agora ou nunca inteiramente melhor pedir perdão do que permissão ...

- Sakura-chan? Tem certeza que estammpphh

Se não porque ele é rude a abrir os olhos enquanto você beija alguém, eu adoraria ver o olhar de surpresa. Kami, como é bom e abraçar e sentir seus lábios nos meus, mas não responder, não se esqueça que, eu estão retornando o beijo, SHANARO, eu sabia que ele me amava e eu o amo, caso contrário, eu não me importo, neste momento, Eu só quero ser assim para sempre, mas a coisa boa é curto e infelizmente para mim, temos que separar.

-Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou estar de volta, sussurra no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçando

- Realmente -? Eu não pedir evitar soluçando em seu peito,

- Realmente.

Naruto-Por favor, tome cuidado, eu digo a meu ver nos olhos, as safiras são minha queda

- Eu vou, Ja-ne, Sakura-chan disse que desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando-me cobriu o céu azul, e com uma promessa no coração

Naruto Onegai ... volta para mim e para o azul de seus olhos, nunca perdeu na escuridão da noite


End file.
